


The Disappearance of Garcia Flynn

by potterandpromises



Category: The Amelia Project (Podcast), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Human Disaster Garcia Flynn, badthingshappenbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterandpromises/pseuds/potterandpromises
Summary: In which Flynn isn't going back to prison.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Disappearance of Garcia Flynn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt On the Run.

A day or two after Rittenhouse’s defeat, (everyone still living in the safe house because it’s a bureaucratic nightmare) Flynn comes to a realization: he is going back to prison.

(Lucy would fight for him, but there isn’t much she can do without support. Everyone else either passively hates him or doesn’t care enough.)

He won’t go back to prison.

So he calls up an old acquaintance who owes him one, and gets the essential information. 

"Congratulations, you've reached The Amelia Project. This phone call isn't happening. If you're not serious, _hang up_. Now."

"You sure about this? If you hesitated, do not proceed."

"Still there? If you continue, there's no way back."

"The choice is yours."

Somewhere between San Francisco and Prague, Flynn rolls his eyes at the dramatics.

"Good choice. A new life awaits. You’ll hear back from us within the hour. If you do not hear back, please consider the whole thing a hoax. Leave your massage after the beep."

"My name's Garcia Flynn, I need to disappear, and if it makes any difference to you, I didn't murder my family, Rittenhouse did."

-

"I suppose you'll want to hear about Rittenhouse, my contact told me you value a good story over money, which I also have,” Flynn tells the man only identified as ‘The Interviewer,’ after rejecting his offer of cocoa.

"No, no. We know all about them."

"What? How?"

"We here at Amelia pride ourselves on client privately. Are you sure you don’t want any cocoa? You look like you could use it."

“I’m alright, thanks,” Flynn says though gritted teeth.

"What we want to know is where you've actually been all this time."

That, he’s ready for. With a smile, Flynn leans forward.

-

“What you’re describing is very different from the other time traveler we had.” Flynn chokes on his cocoa. “Far more useful. Now tell me, why didn’t any of you ever kill Hitler?”

-

Even though he found himself giving more then intended, by the time The Interviewer asks how he would like to die, a weight’s been lifted.

“I want something straight forward, no foul play or strange accidents. Could you make it look like I just dropped dead of a stroke?”

"If it’s what your heart’s set on, we can make that work. But it’s so _boring._ Andif these people, your friends, are turning their backs on you, who are you trying to spare from your violent demise? The women who gave you her journal, perhaps?”

Before Flynn can answer, the door bursts open. The Interviewer dives behind his desk. Flynn grabs his gun. And lowers it immediately. 

“Lucy.” She walks straight to him. He can’t believe it.

"Joey, Salvatore!" The Interviewer shouts from his cover.

"Don't bother,” Wyatt says, emerging behind Denise, looking worse for wear. Judging by Denise’s expression, if she didn’t want to lock him up and throw away the key before, she certainly does now.

"What are you doing?" Lucy looks pissed and relieved and like she’s been crying all at once. Guilt twists at him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asks in turn, softly. She just shakes her head. “Are you here to have me arrested?”

For a moment, he thinks she may slap him. Instead she lunches herself forwards and they collide into a hug. She’s forgiving and kind, this has always been true, but what if... what if, she loves him back? what if she wants to be with him?

“I love a good ending,” The Interviewer says. Still in Lucy’s warm embrace, Flynn looks around to see him poking his head out, as well as Denise and Wyatt so incredibly fed up with all this. “I think we can all agree to forget about about this little misadventure, can’t we?”


End file.
